The invention relates to a self-climbing formwork and/or a self-climbing scaffold unit with a climbing cylinder which is provided for raising or lowering a formwork and/or a scaffold unit along a wall of a building.
Self-climbing formworks are known wherein the lift cylinders are affixed to climbing rails which run along a wall during a climbing process.
DE 21 54 188 A1 discloses and describes a device for concreting pillars. A pillar is concreted in a formwork which is surrounded by scaffolding. The formwork is moved along the individual pillar sections by means of a climbing cylinder. At its lower end the climbing cylinder is fixed by means of a pressure plate on a pillar section which has already hardened. At its upper end the climbing cylinder is provided with two opposed pressure ribs which are pivotally mounted and in this way can be moved past cross members of the scaffolding. During a lifting movement of the climbing cylinder, the pivoted-out pressure ribs engage in recesses on the scaffolding and abut against the cross members of the scaffolding.
It is the object of the invention to construct a climbing cylinder on a self-climbing formwork or on a self-climbing scaffold unit in such a manner that it can be used and also shifted more easily.